Old Habits
by Neopuff
Summary: Light Holix Six/Holiday Post-Six Minus Six - "Holiday, do we have any booze in this place?"


More random Holix fics. I can't stop. I have a whole list of ideas that I keep open on my computer to look at and/or add to every once in a while and it keeps growing without the fics getting written so I figure I should..start writing them! Only makes sense.

So...here's a post-Six Minus Six fic involving alcohol. Because who hasn't written a Holix fic involving alcohol? Though maybe not how you think it will.

Hopefully...enjoy!

**Old Habits**

It'd been a long day. He wanted to say the longest in his life, but he couldn't remember! Maybe he'd been in worse situations. Rex mentioned that he almost died once or twice out in the field. Those days were probably longer.

But honestly! Forgetting _six years_. One had set him up for many different potential situations and this was _not_ one of them. Six supposed it was a good thing he was surrounded by people that could give him a few memories back or try to jumpstart him back to normal. Though it obviously wasn't going to work, he appreciated the effort.

Even Dr. Holiday, gorgeous as she was, was unable to bring back any significant memories. He'd been tempted to suggest that perhaps seeing _more_ of her would jog something, but judging by her earlier reactions to his...other suggestions, he doubted she'd take such an idea so lightly.

The assassin-turned-agent leaned against his bedroom wall (and what a bedroom at that - this "present-day Six" really was all about the professionalism! No magazine centerfolds or pictures of family anywhere around the room) and sighed, taking a moment to let everything soak in. Again. He was never going to get used to this situation.

Licking his lips, Six realized he could go for a drink. They probably had something stashed in the kitchen. Because, really, he couldn't have changed so much that he didn't still enjoy a nice glass of whiskey every once in a while!

* * *

><p>Nothing. He couldn't find a thing! Not even <em>wine.<em> Didn't Rex mention something about family dinners on Fridays? They didn't use wine to cook?

He glared at the pantry. Maybe they just kept the alcohol hidden away so Rex wouldn't be tempted. That makes sense.

Six hesitated for a moment before reaching up and pressing his com - connecting to Holiday's. Hopefully she was still awake.

"Holiday, do we have any booze in this place?"

* * *

><p>She'd <em>almost<em> been asleep. In fact, she had just finished changing into her pajamas and was about to take out her com when Six's voice resounded through her head.

_Booze...?_

"Excuse me?" she replied questioningly.

No one answered for a few seconds before Six spoke up again. "Uh...booze? Y'know...whiskey, beer, wine..._anything?_"

She made an exasperated face. "Yes, I know what...nevermind. Wait, why are you looking for alcohol?"

"'Cause I want a drink...?" her line of questioning was so confusing.

She had to stop herself from saying _"Six doesn't drink!"_ Maybe this Six _did _drink. Not her Six, but this Six. But either way, she didn't want him drinking. The doctor figured lying was the best option. "Well, you can stop looking, we don't-"

"Ooh, found some. Later." He cut off their connection and Holiday blanched.

Alright, so maybe this past-Six drank. But now his body was older! And hadn't consumed alcohol in a long time (as far as she knew...)! What if he overdid it?

She huffed and slipped on her clogs. He was probably in the kitchen, so if she hurried, she could catch him before he had too much. The doctor hurried out her bedroom door, hair flowing behind her, and quickly shut it before rushing towards the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Agent Six had found some wine, which wasn't his personal preference, but at this point he'd settle for anything. He'd only just found a lovely wine glass and started pouring when the kitchen door flung open and he was greeted by the strangest sight.<p>

There was Doctor Holiday in a relatively skimpy nightgown and those slip-on shoes, hair down, glaring daggers at him.

He looked down at the wine. He didn't think he'd even _had_ any yet.

"Don't drink that!" she pointed a finger at the wine and continued glaring. "You've probably had enough already! It's unhealthy and dangerous to drink too much and your body hasn't had any alcohol in years and blah, blah, blah..."

Six had stopped listening. Even though, after the day's many mishaps, he'd decided to stop senselessly flirting with Doctor Holiday and treat her like the intelligent, beautiful woman she is...wow, seeing her dressed like that would _not_ be able to hold his tongue back. For a brief second he started listening again, and noticed that she'd stopped talking. He looked up at her face and smirked.

"If this was all I had to do to get you running at me dressed like _that_, I wouldn't have waited so long."

Holiday paused for a second, not even recognizing that he hadn't heard a word she said and simply raised an eyebrow. Taking in his statement, she looked down at herself and blushed heavily, folding her arms across her chest. She...she couldn't believe herself! This was one of her skimpiest nightgowns...and she wasn't even wearing a bra...right in front of Six! Perverted, younger Six! What was she thinking?

Six smirked again, fully entertained by her reaction (especially her cheeks looking that red - some might've called it cute, but he thought it was _hot_) and he held out his glass for her. "Care to join me?"

The fact that he hadn't been listening finally caught up to her and Holiday glared again. "Absolutely not! How much have you had already?" she asked roughly, grabbing the glass out of his hand and setting it on the counter.

He raised an eyebrow. "Well, if you'd let me have some, I can actually answer that." He picked up the glass and gulped down at least half of it. "There. Half a glass."

Holiday stared. Oh. That's embarrassing. But still-! "You should know drinking isn't good for you! Especially since your body hasn't had alcohol in it for years! Blah, blah..."

Wow, she ranted a lot. But that one statement caught Six's ears. "Hey, how would you know that?"

She paused. "Know what?"

"How do _you_ know this body doesn't drink? Unless you, for some reason, monitored my every movement..." his smirk got wider as Holiday blushed again.

She quickly composed herself and sighed. "Alright, _fine_, I don't know for _sure!_ But you-...Six-you! You were always so professional and straight-forward! Alcohol lowers inhibitions and balance and Six always needed those to keep Rex in line and fight EVOs and-" she was cut off by Six's hand over her mouth. She glared up at him.

"You talk a _lot_," Six stated very uncouthly. She reached up and removed his hand from her mouth, letting go immediately and opening her mouth again to start retorting. Six beat her to the punch. "Hey, you know what they say - a glass of red wine a day keeps the doctor away."

Her mouth slammed shut. Usually it was apples, but she wasn't going to deny that it was a common phrase and not entirely untrue. So long as he didn't overdo it. Though she'd really rather he didn't have _any_ wine. And that phrase set her up for the perfect comeback...

Holiday smirked this time and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Well, if that's how you see it...I _was _going to invite you back to my room, but this _doctor_ is just going to walk away, as you so respectfully suggested." She turned and walked away slowly; not really confident in how to be seductive, but hoping it was working anyways.

Six's mouth was wide open. He quickly dumped the wine in the sink and put the bottle back up in the high cabinet where he found it. "Wait a second! Holiday-" he followed her out the door and quickly turned in the direction of her room. She was nowhere in sight! Surely she didn't move _that_ fast-

The door behind him clicked shut and he turned to see that Holiday had just locked it. He gaped at her and she smirked. "Off to bed with you!"

Six continued gaping. "Did you just...trick me?"

She chuckled lightly and put a hand on his back, pushing him in the direction of their rooms. "I suppose I did. You really don't make it difficult."

This time he blushed slightly, though she couldn't see it. Their rooms were only a few doors down from one anothers', so Six stole another glance at her before she retreated into her room.

"Goodnight, Six," she spoke as her door closed slowly.

He was still stuck on the fact that she'd used his libido against him. "Mmhmm," he responded carelessly, opening his own door and stepping inside. He wondered briefly if she ever did something like that with the "present-day Six". He smirked. He'd find out someday.

* * *

><p>Just random thing that's been in my head all week. IDK how I feel about it, and as usual the ending sucks, but whateveerrrrrrr<p> 


End file.
